Time Flies
by Two-Bits
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night. That night, Two-Bits sat alone in her house, listening to her favorite CD, when the power goes out. A noise sends her into paranoid mode, and she creeps downstairs, only to find the biggest, and best, surprise.
1. Shattered Glass

Here is my disclaimer for the entire story: Don't. Own. Newsies. I know I have two black marks on my permanent ffnet record, BUT if this sounds like some other story you've read, don't flame me, because I didn't steal this. It was inspired by my best friend, Boomerang, who is not on ffnet...yet. ANYWAYS, just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy!

The name's Tory, but call me Two-Bits. That's my newsie name. See, I'm obsessed with this movie called Newsies. It's a musical about...well...newsies! You know, sellin' papes, strikin', soakin' scabbas...all that jazz. Anyways, I love muscials, and Newwsies is my favorite 'cause it's funning, and consists of a helluva lot of hot guys. (  
So, anyways, I'm sittin' on me bed, listenin' tah (what else?) my Newsies soundtrack--excuse me--Racetrack, as I call it. It had been pouring down rain for the past three hours, and it showed no signs of relenting whatsoever. My folks were somewhere in the Caribbean, enjoyin' their twenty- eighth anniversary cruise, and they left me. Home alone. With a credit card.  
  
Muahahahahaha...  
  
Just as I was...erm..."getting' my groove on" (ifya can call it that) tah King of New York, the power goes out. Great. I sat in the dark for a moment, then stood up, carefully making my way to the door.  
  
Then I heard it.  
  
There was an audible crash downstairs, and the familiar sound of shattering glass. (Many a glass has slipped from my fingers.) I fgured it was the cat, but I was dead quiet, anyways. If it wasn't the cat, I wanted my presence to remain unknown.  
Silent as the grave, I crept downstairs, trying furiously to remember if the flashlight was still on the wine rack. The minute I set foot in the kitchen, however, the lights flickered on, and I found myself staring down the wrong end of a loaded slingshot. I stared at my opponent, and he stared back, and I couldn't help feeling like I knew those icy blue eyes...  
I let out a gasp of shock, amazement, disbelief, and...more shock. Then I felt my knees weaken.  
  
It was Spot Conlon.


	2. Ground Rules and Pizza

I held up my hands in surrender, showing that I had no weapons. Spot lowered his slingshot. I looked over his shoulder at the other newsboys, naming them off in my head.  
Jack...Racetrack...Davvy...Specs...Skittery...Dutchy...Bumlets...Itey...Crutchy...and gasp Mush and Kid Blink! gasp Racetrack stepped forward and began circling me, looking me up and down. I glanced down at myself, as well, and suppressed a snicker. I was in what I like to call 'newsie mode.' I had on my whole newsie get-up. I had a grey newsboys hat, a pair of khaki capris, and a baggy, striped, button-up shoirt sorry, shirt. I shifted, uncomfortably, under Race's gaze.  
"Well, she looks like a newsie," he announced, turning back to the others.  
"But she's a goil!" Jack exclaimed. There was a murmur of agreement. That ticked me off. Before I knew what I was doing, I was up in his face, fists raised.  
"'S'that s'posed tah ean, huh Cowboy?" I snarled, layin' on the New York accent. I have a bad habit of switching back and forth with accents. I cursed, realizing my mistake. I wasn't supposed to say 'Cowboy.'  
"So, how d'ya know Cowboy, sweet thing?" Kid Blink asked. He was leaning against the wall, fingers curled around his belt, head tilted back, slightly, looking so good like only e can. I grinned. Kid Blink is one of my favorites, if ya know what I mean. (  
"Oh, I knows all of ya, Blink!" I replied, cheerfully.  
"So, who are you?" Davvy asked. I spat on my hand nd held it out to him. He shook it, but I could tell, somewhat reluctantly.  
"Call me Two-Bits," I said with a grin.  
"So, why d'they call ya that?" Bumlets asked. I gave him a wry smile.  
"'Cause that's all the money I'se eva' got!" I exclaimed. "So..." I looked around the room, deciding who to address. The back of my mind was practically screaming Davvy! Pick Davvy! But my mouth had other plans.  
"Spot!" I snapped, feeling very general-ish. He stepped forward, in all his Brooklyn glory, and took his hat off. At this, the other newsies seemed to remember their manners as well, and took off their hats, as well.  
"Okay, first of all, we need to set some rules. One, you are not to take off your hats in my presence. I like your hats! You may take them off if you want to, but not because I'se a goil. However, if any of my friends come over, and believe me, you will at least meet two of them, you may take off your hats. Two, you are not allowed to smoke inside," I said, glaring, pointedly, at Racetrack. "I don't want you stinking up my house. Three, you MAY NOT talk to the neighbors directly to the left, right, or across the street. Ever. Second of all, how the hell did you guys get here?" Spot shrugged, apologetically.  
"Not quite shoah!" I felt my knees weaken again. "Last ting I 'member is wewas soakin' some scabbas, and then the coppers came runnin' and blowin' them blasted whistles, and then I blcked out. Next ting I know, we'se all hea!" I nodded. Who knows how they could've gotten here. There were all sortsof possibilities, none of them reasonable.  
"I'm hungry!" Itey piped up, suddenly. I grinned. All the other newsies let out a chorus of 'Me too!'s. I laughed. Unfortunately, we had no food. So, I decided to do something dangerous.  
  
I ordered pizza. 


	3. Why Me?

All the newsies were in my living room, sprawled over the couch, the chairs, and the floor. They were all chattering excitedly about who they knocked out suring the fights.  
"I got one guy in the roin!" Racetrack boasted,proudly. All the other guys threw their hats at him, yelling things lie, "Not in front of a lady!" and "Shut up, Race!" but mostly the latter phrase. I just watched them, especially a particular few.  
Spot was lounging in the recliner, looking gorgeous. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned, and I couldn't help staring at his eyes. How could anyone's eyes be that blue? I'd always been told that my eyes were super- blue, but they were nothing compared to his! Kid Blink was on the floor next to Mush, watching Race, Specs, and Skittery play with a deck of cards I'd scrounged up for them. Mush was wearing an undershirt.  
  
Mmmmm...  
  
Everyone jumped when the doorbell rang. I jumped up and ordered them to sit still. Of course, they didn't, but that's okay. I flung open the door and...  
  
Oh, God...why me? 


	4. It's a Flute

The delivery boy was--heaven fordbid--Bo. Or Weasel, as I call him. He grinned, stupidly, at me. "How ya doin', Tory?" I growled at him.  
"Just gimme the lousy pizzas!" I snapped, reaching for them. He held them over my head. Cripes, I hate being short.  
"Not so fast. You gotta go out with me this Saturday!" My eyes flashed, dangerously, and I could hear whispers behind me.  
"Giver her the friggin' pizzas!" Spot said, angrily. I spun around, hissing, "Go in the living room!"  
"Who're you?" Bo spat, rudely. I turned to answer him, and felt Spot snake his armaround my shoulders. I swear, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven.  
"I'm her boyfriend, Spot. Now giver her the pizzas, put an egg in your shoe, and beat it!" Spot snapped.  
"Hey!" Race called, angrily. "That's MY line!" I rolled my eyes. Then I felt the presence of all the newsies crowded behind me, fists clenched. Bo stared at them, and I saw (with a heck of a lot of satisfaction) fear in his eyes. Then he put an egg in his shoe and beat it.  
  
Haha.  
  
"So, who da hell was that punk?" Mush demanded as I led them into the dining room. I rolled my eyes.  
"Bo. He likes me. He's a bastard," I said, shortly. "So, what was up with that, Spot?" I asked, turning to Spot.The newsies said nothing, but I could tell they were thinking the same thing.  
"I didn't like that guy. I wanted him to go away," Spot replied, keeping his eyes down. There was an awkward silence, and Jack, sensing the tension, spoke up.  
"So! What's pizza?" I burst out laughing. They all crowded around the table, and I sat in the middle of it, a box of pizza in my hands.  
"Gentlemen...and Davvy," I added. He scoffed at me, and the others snickered. "I am about to introduce you to the magic of pizza!" I whispered, dramatically. I opened the box and let the delicious aroma sneak out. Again, in a chorus, the newsies breathed deeply, their eyes closed in pleasure. I stifled a laugh. I withdrew the first slice and slowly handed it to Crutchy, who was the closest. Warily, he took a bite, and chewed, thoughtfully.  
"It's good!" he exclaimed. All of a sudden, they were calling for slices, and I passed them out. I wasn't hungry at all, but between the twelve of them (yeah, twelve!), they went through three and a half boxes!  
"So...What's been happenin' in Manhattan?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalent. If they hadn't had the strike yet, I had to be careful. But if they had...  
"Well, last week, Jacky-boy and the Walkin' Mouth led a strike against Pulitzer, and we won!" Spot said, smirking. I breathed, deeply, trying to keep a straight face. I nodded.  
"Well, then, I can tell ya how I knows you all!" I said, smiling. They followed me back into the livingroom, and I pressed 'play' on the DVD player. A familiar voice came on, and I watched their eyes widen, and they all turned to Racetrack.  
"That's you, man!" Skittery said, clapping him on the back. He was stunned. Then Kloppmancame on, and the newsies watched Newsies in fascination. I grinned, then stood up and walked out onto myfront porch. I sat on the banister and watched the rain fall, leaning against the brick pillar.  
How on earth did the newsies get to my house? And why were they all my age? They were seventeen...I did the math...Okay, I tried t do the math. Anyways, how could they get here? Maybe a rip in time...Maybe they were zapped here...Maybe it was just a dream.  
No, it couldn't be a dream! I could smell the pizza! I could see clearly, not blurry and far-away, like in a dream! But most importantly of all, I could feel Spot's touch! Wait. I could feel Spot's touch! I turned around, and Spot was standing behind me, looing at me, intently.  
"Hey...Why aren't you watching the movie?" I asked, looking at his hand resting on my shoulder. He withdrew it, quickly. "Ya wanna sit down?" I asked, motioning to the railing. He nodded, and sat, cross-legged, next to me.  
"So...what's on your mind?" I said, quietly. The pitter-patter of rain was the only thing breaking the silence. But that wasn't true. As I gazed out over the rosebush and watched the rain splash against a large puddle on the walkway, I could hear my neighbor playing a sweet, soft tune on her flute. She was always practicing in her bedroom, and she kept the window open so I could listen.  
"What is that?" Spot asked, suddenly. I looked over at him and smiled. He blushed. No way. Spot Conlon blushing? This was too good to be true.  
"It's a flute. My neighbor plays," I said, closing my eyes and listening to the piercing notes. I felt Spot scoot closer, his body radiating heat. "Cold?" I asked, shivering, slightly.  
"Nah..." he said, softly. "I-I'm fine." I nodded, staring at the dew- dropped petals of the odd roses. I sighed, and gave a huge yawn. It had to be pretty late. I glanced at my watch. It was twelve thirty-seven. Slowly, sleep took me as I watched the rain. 


	5. Jenny!

I opened my eyes and found myself curled up on the couch. All of the newsies were sound asleep, slumped all over. Mush was curled up at my feet, and Blink was on the floor in front of him. Jack, Skittery, and Racetrack were srunched up in the chair, an Dutchy and Specs were in the recliner, and all the rest were on the floor with random pillows. I sat up, and a voice reached my ears.  
"Mornin', Sunshine!" Crutchy called. He was sitting on the table (I've become a bad influence), eating a slice of cold pizza.  
"What happened?" I asked, yawning, and sitting on the table next to him. I didn't even notice that Dvvy was asleep under the table. Crutchy grinned.  
"Well, about the end of the movie, Spot carried you in, and you was sleepin' like a baby! We saw you doze off on his shoulder!" he teased. "Ya really think we was all watchin' the movie? We had shifts!" I laughed, halfheartedly, and felt my face getting hot. "After we finished the movie, we all kinda' fell asleep, too."  
"Where is Spot, anyway?" I asked, looking at the sleeping newsies. Crutchy shrugged. I stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm gonna go on the roof. Come get me if you guys run out of pizza and need something else." He nodded, and I went up to my room. I smiled as I opened the door.  
Spot was asleep on my bed, and my stereo was playing the second song on the first Lord of the Rings soundtrack, which was mostly flute. (Don't ask me how he figured it out. He's smarter than he looks!) I grabbed a sketchbook and walked up the attic steps, and out onto the roof.  
It was a clear day, and the air smelled fresh and sweet. The sky was a pale blue, and a white sun was rising behind me, over the moutains. As I began sketching, I thought about what I was going to do today. I had to kep the newsies occupied, and I couldn't keep them locked up in my house. But I couldn't let them run wild, either. Who knows what they'd do!  
Of course! "Jenny!" 


	6. Prince Spot

I jumped up and walked to the edge. I slid over, gripping the gutter, and landed smoothly on the banister. Ipulled open the door and woke up the newsies.  
"C'mon, guys! We gotta go to Walmart!" I yelled. Kid Blink looked up at me, blearily.  
"The heck is Walmart?" he mumbled. I grinned.  
"ou'll see. You guys, get in the car--the big green thing outside-- and I'll be out in a sec!" They jumped out the door, excited, and I bounded upstairs to wake up Prince Spot. Haha. Prince Spot.  
"Oh, Spotty! Wake up, Sleeping Beauty! We're going to--" I broke off, and my face turned very red. I spun around, my hand clamped over my eyes.  
"Aw, come off it. Ain't ya ever seen a guy without his shoirt?" Spot called. He was just overlooking one detail.  
"Yeah, but not when he's n his boxers!" I replied. "Anyways, put your clothes on! We're goin' tah Walmart!" I said, racing out of the room. I slid to a halt. Shoot. "I'se gotta call Jen!" I grabbed the phone and punched in her number.  
"Hello?"  
"Jenny, is your mom home?"  
"Who wants to know?"  
"Jenny! Be serious! I need to come over, and I'm bringing something."  
"Okay...But what are you bringing?"  
"It's a surprise! Trust me, you'll love it!" I said, biting my lip so I wouldn'tburst out laughing.  
"Tory, what are you--"  
"See you in a bit, then!" I hung up the phone and raced to my car. 


	7. POOL!

The guys were all standing outside of the car, examining it. I smiled, then pulled open the doors with a sweeping bow. "Okay, Itey, Davvy, Crutchy, Bumlets, and Skittery, get in the very back. Then Kid, Mush, Racetrack, Dutchy, and Specs get in the middle. Jack and Spot, hop up front!" I barked out orers. They quickly obeyed, and I hopped behind the wheel.  
We droe for about five minutes, until we reached Walmart. Now, this is a weird Walmart. It's green. Anyways, we piled out, and I took them to the guys' clothing section and let them pick out swimsuits.  
"What do we need swimsuits for?" Racetrack asked, holding up a pair. I smiled.  
"Well, 'round here, we swim in swimsuits, instead of our undergarments. So, you guys gotta have 'em!" Sighing, they picked out the ones they wanted, after quite a few fights, and I purchased them. All of the customers were giving me funny looks as I led around twelve guys who were dressed funny. I glanced down at myself and realized I was dressed the same way. Once or twice I had to hold back a newsie 'cause "some old lady looked at him funny."  
  
Imagine that.  
  
Once again, we got in the car, and this time we drove out to Jenny's house. She was waiting for me on her front step. I ordered the guys to keep in the car and keep their heads down as we pulled into the driveway. I hopped out of the car, and Jenny jumped at me, immediately bedgering me with questions.  
"What the heck is going on? Why do you have to come over? What's the surprise?" she demanded.  
I grinned, then yelled, "Come on out!"  
Jenny watched as the curious newsies piled out of the car and lined up behind me. I burst out laughing at the expression on her face.  
  
Swimsuits: $67 Gas money: $10 Expression on Jenny's face as she laid eyes on Jack Kelly: priceless  
  
She was staring right at Jack, and he was staring back. He stepped forward and kissed her hand, and she turned to me, a dreamy look on her face.  
"Please tell me I'm not dreaming!" Jenny sighed. I laughed.  
"You're not dreaming. But you're not gonna believe it, either. Newsies! Let me introduce you to Jenny, my best friend!"" I said. They all took their hats off, and Jenny giggled.  
"I love it when they do that!"  
"You know what you'll love even more? We went to Walmart, and I got them swimming suits. I need to keep them occupied today. Can we use your pool?" I said in a rush.  
"Sure! Sounds great!" she said, eagerly. "My mom's on a buisness trip in Boston. She won't be back till Wednesday, and David is out at the skate park with Kirk."  
"Good. Guys, go inside and put your swimsuits on! We'll wait outside," I added, knowingly grabbing Jenny's wrist as she moved to follow them. "Who knows how many of them'll strip in your living room!" I muttered.  
"I wouldn't mind..." Jenny muttered back. I grinned and smacked her. "What? You were thinking it!"  
"'Thinking' being the key word! At least I didn't SAY it!" I shot back. She nodded. Within a few minutes, the newsies filed out in their trunks. "Okay, Jenny, you go inside and change. I'll watch them, then we'll switch." She nodded, and I led the guys down to her pool.  
"Woo HOO!" Mush yelled, and jumped in the water. I laughed, and watched them jump in, some of them off the diving board. Jenny came out, and the guys whistled and catcalled. Jack glared at them, and they shut up. I left Jenny blushing like mad.  
  
Muahahahahaha...I sense a love interest, don't you?  
  
I changed and walked out to the pool. The guys were wrestling in the water, and Jack was lying on the warm cement, his head next to Jenny's ear. She was lying on the cement as well, and he was whispering 'sweet nothings' to her while he played with a strand of her blonde hair.  
"Jenny!" I scolded. "You were suppose to WATCH them, not...Nevermind." I decided not to finish my sentence. She knew what I was going to say. I laughed, and dived into the water, which was at perfect temperature. 


	8. I love my life

"Hey, guys! Let's play chicken!" Jenny said, suddenly, a mischievious grin on her face. Oh boy. Bet I could guess what was going through her head rights now.

Chicken plus Newsies equals Jenny on Jack's shoulders

"What's Chicken?" Bumlets asked, before I could intervene. I glared at Jenny, but she inconspicuously looked away.

"It's where you've got four people, two on the others' shoulders, and the two on top try to knock each other down!"

There was a chorus of agreement at this new and exciting game. They played a few round, while I firmly did _not_ play. I despise Chicken. I watched a few rounds, and then things got interesting.

"Why don't you play?" Jenny asked, grinning. I resisted the strong temptation to flick her off, and shook my head.

"I don't do—ACK!" I shrieked very girly-ish, as Kid Blink swam under me and lifted me on his shoulders. "Nu-uh! I am NOT playing Chicken!"

"Aw, c'mon, Tory! It'll be FUN!" Jenny said in that perky, cheerleader voice that I despise.

"Eh, Tory's just a chicken. (a/n: no pun intended) Five to one that Jenny skunks her!" Racetrack said. I glowered at him, then nodded at Jenny, who was smirking.

Fortunately, Jenny has no balance whatsoever. One good shove and she and Jack fell backwards.

"Beat that, Race!" I shouted in victory, grinning down at Kid. He laughed, and high-fived me.

By the time it got dark, we all dried off and huddled in Jenny's basement, watching The Count of Monte Cristo, one of my all-time favorite movies. I was next to Spot, and he fell asleep in the middle of the movie, his head in my lap, perfect position for me to play with his insanely silky hair.

I love my life.


	9. Kelly!

"Morning, Tory!" Jenny said, oh-so-cheerfully, bounding down the stairs. I groaned, and opened my eyes. I had fallen asleep on the couch, sitting upright, so my back ached. I glanced down at my lap. Spot was still asleep, my hands buried in his hair. I grinned at Jenny, who was smirking down at me.

"Where's your boyfriend?" She made a face.

"Upstairs. I made the boys eggs. You want some?" I nodded. I prodded Spot, slightly.

"Spot...Spot, wake up. Spot, Jack just took over Brooklyn!" Spot sat up, eyes wide, alert. I grinned. "Just kidding. Breakfast is ready." He glared at me.

"Dat ain't funny, Bits." I rolled my eyes.

"You're just too overprotective," I replied. He growled at me, and I flashed him a grin before bounding upstairs, where the guys were enjoying Jenny's good cooking. I helped myself to some eggs, and sat down next to Dutchy.

"Hey, Duchter!" I greeted. He grinned at me around a mouthful of eggs. "Hey, Jen! I'm gonna fry up some bacon, m'kay? Not all of us are vegetarians!"

"Okay!" She hurried out of the room when the phone rang. I began frying bacon, singing to myself.

"In the heart of little old New York you'll find a thoroughfare. It's the part of little old New York that runs into Times Square..."

"TORY!" Jenny shrieked, running into the kitchen. I spun around.

"What?"

"Daniel's coming home! He's on his way! You have to get the guys out of here, or else I'll be busted!" I jumped into action, grabbing plates and throwing them in the dishwasher, ordering the boys to find every last article of clothing under penalty of death, and pulling on my jeans over my swimsuit. I hugged Jenny.

"Come over to my house later! Bye!" I ushered the guys out of the house, into the car.

"Alright, guys. Let's go home. I need a shower." I drove them back to my house, and saw Kelly walking down the street, heading for her house. She had apparently come to my house, and, finding me gone, she had returned home. "Kid, jump out of the car. Keep quiet. Run up to that girl over there and wrap your arm around her waist and say, 'Where have you been? I went to your house to pick you up for our date, but you weren't there!'" I laughed. Kid was obviously confused, but he shrugged and jumped out of the car.

I watched him put his arm around Kelly's waist. She spun and slapped him across the face, yelling. She froze. I hopped out.

"Kelly! What kind of way is that to treat your boyfriend?" I demanded, trying to confuse her. It worked.

"What?"

"You were supposed to wait for Louis! You were going on a date tonight!"

"I...was...?"

"Yes! Oh, you forgot, didn't you?"

"Forgot what?"

"Your short-term meory loss! You forgot you had a date with Louis! Aw. And you were doing so much better!" Kelly was barely listening. She was studying Kid Blink, inspecting him, wondering why on earth he looked so damn familiar...

It clicked.

"Damnit, Tory! You had me going there!" she shrieked, stomping her foot. "Who the hell is this, and why does he look like a seventeen year old Trey Parker?" I grinned.

"Kelly, this is Kid Blink."

"_Yeah_, right," she scoffed.

"Uh, no, Kelly. This is _Kid Blink_," I insisted. I swaggered over to the car and pulled open the door. The boys tumbled out of the car, onto the grass. "Kelly, meet the 1899 Manhattan newsboys, and the one and only Spot Conlon, prince of Brooklyn," I introduced, with a flourished bow.

Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she surveyed the dog pile. I grinned.

"T-Tory? Am I dreaming?" I laughed.

"Nope, Kell. You're awake. They showed up in my kitchen day before yesterday. Her expression changed.

"What?! They've been here for a whole day and a half, and you didn't TELL ME?!" Kelly demanded.

"You weren't home yesterday, remember? You were with Mary!" I snapped.

"Yeah, but...but...newsies! I would've so ditched!"

"Yeah, well, I hung out at Jenny's yesterday. We stayed the night, but we had to clear out 'cause her brother was coming home. So you get your day of fun today." She grinned, then took me aside.

"Which one do I get?" she whispered, licking her lips.

"Kelly, you're drooling." She wiped her mouth inconspicuously with her sleeve, then examined it.

"AM NOT!" she exclaimed, punching my arm. I laughed.

"You get Kid Blink." She stopped ranting.

"Okay. So..." She glanced over at the boys, who were watching us expectantly. "What do we do first?"

Hey, hey, hey! Review!

Shoutouts!

ducks-go-quack-00: If I ever need a Race-lover, I'll call you!

Buttons14: Oh, sweet. I would love to see that onstage.

koodles4you: Sorry, babe, but I don't share. I'm very selfish.

The AngryPrincess13: Thanks! I'll update ASAP!

The Voices in Our Heads: Spot is a hottie. You ever need to talk to a newsie lover, just drop me a line!

Joker is Poker with a J: I know! All my friends despise newsies! Well, except for Jenny and Kelly, obviously.


	10. Poker

"First, I need a shower. I'm sure you can find a way to entertain them while I'm gone." She grinned. "Just don't terrorize them, Kelly. They're still pretty confused. Oh, and I know you want to jump Jack, but you're going to have to stay away from him. He's fallen for Jenny's impeccable beauty." Kelly made a face.

"As if I'd _want_ to jump Jack…" she muttered as I bounded up the stairs. I laughed, and got in the shower.

When I came down stairs, Kelly was playing Poker. Apparently, all the other newsies had folded, and there she sat, facing Race and Spot, holding her cards. They were betting crayons, but still…Poker is important, no matter _what_ you're betting.

Slowly, I inspected Race's hand. He had a pair of Jacks, and a pair of fours, King high. Spot was even better off. He had a full house, two Jacks and three Queens. Slowly, staring at the boys, her face showing no emotion, she picked up a handful of crayons and placed them in the pile.

Their confidence flickered. I could see it, even past Race's notorious poker face. They were doubting whether they had good enough hands. Perhaps she had a flush, or even—heaven forbid—a royal flush. Perhaps Spot Conlon and Racetrack Higgins had finally met their match, and it came in the form of a sixteen-year-old girl.

"Fold," they chorused, setting down their hands. There was an audible gasp from the newsies.

A sixteen-year-old girl who bluffs for all its worth.

"Pair of twos," she declared, setting down her cards.

Dead. Silence.

"WHY YOU—" Both boys lunged at Kelly, but I was waiting for this. I grabbed them each by the collar of their shirts, striking them immobile.

"Tsk, tsk, boys. You two need to keep your cool. Kelly has obviously outsmarted you, so you must accept it coolly, and in a dignified manner." Kelly grinned, cheekily, at them, and they glared at her.

"Cheer up, fellas! You win some, you lose some!" Kelly said, cheerfully, adding insult to injury. "So, Tory, what shall we do? I'm bored as heck!" Kelly added, dropping the British accent. I shrugged.

"I'm sure you can figure something out," I replied. "Frankly, we could be lazy all day long, and I wouldn't care one bit."

"How 'bout we go to the mall, instead, and how off our overly sexay newsies to all those skankwhores," Kelly whispered in my ear. I frowned at her.

"You stole my word!" I replied. "But the mall sounds good. Maybe we'll run into someone we despise." Kelly grinned, maliciously.

"Oh, yes. That would be most wonderful." She glanced at the boys, who were watching us, looking rather confused. "Besides, we need to get them some clothes." I rolled my eyes.

"The mall is not the place to get clothes for them. There's twelve of them!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh! We'll go to Goodwill or something." I grinned.

"Thank goodness for Goodwill!"

YAY! Chapter ten is up! It makes me laugh that this is my most popular! Heh heh...It's one of my firsts! Review!

Shoutouts!

Petals: Thanks!

ducks-go-quack-00: I would absolutely love to do that to Kelly...She's so gullible!

Buttons14: That's absolutely HILARIOUS! Oh my gosh! I DIED laughing when I heard that!

TheAngryPrincess13: I know...Life would be SO sweet!

HAZZAGRIFF: Wow, aren't we the eloquent one? JK!

koodles4you: Sorry. But I'm a selfish bastard. LOL!


	11. It's A Goodwill Day

I know what you're all thinking. GASP! She's updated TIME FLIES! The world is ending! But it's not, I promise. I just decided to get off my lazy arse (figuratively) and write the bloody thing. So, enjoy!

Nosilla: My lie detecter is going off...

BoomerRang: No thanks. You're not my type.

Swinn: HECK YES!

Autumn-Park: Ahaha...Mush will probably remain unclaimed...I don't have any friends that adore him.

Kid Blink's Dreamer: YAY!

Petals: Ack! The Word!

Slightly: -rolls eyes- Honestly...It's just "cute."

It's evil.

ducks-go-quack-00: I think it's courior new or something like that. Anyway, Italian Stallion ROX MY SOX!

koodles4you: Sorry, babe, but I don't do clothes. -grin- And when you've got the newsies, who would?

HAZZAGRIFF: ...Yeah...-is seriously doubting your sanity-

* * *

"It's a good, good, good, good, Goodwill day! It's a good, good, good, good, Goodwill day!" I sang as I drove to none other than Goodwill. That song is immensely obnoxious, but what can I say? It's a Goodwill song! 

"All right, that's gettin' annoying!" Racetrack called from the back seat. I grinned and put in a burned CD titled All That And A Bag Of Chips, my latest top favorite. The first twelve songs are all by The Killers. "Grooving" in my seat along to the music, I sang along and reflected on the past three days. They'd gone by in a flash, but each had been the best day of my life. There was just one thing bugging me.

How on _earth_ had the Newsies gotten here? I'd already thought on this once, but this wasn't something that was just going to go away. It was a question right up there with "What is the meaning of life?" and "What is E-Z-Cheese really made of?" Perhaps this was a gift from God? Maybe I'm in a coma, and this is all just a dream. Maybe I'm dead, and this is my heaven. Maybe the aliens came, and they're taking over the world. Maybe there's a flaw in the Matrix. Maybe I'm just effing crazy!

But the point is that _somehow_ the Newsies are in my car (well, eight of them anyway). And...Well, that's pretty much the point.

I turned down the volume a bit and pulled out my phone, speed-dialing Jenny. She picked up after four rings. "Hello?"

"Jennifer, dahling, how are you?" I heard a laugh.

"I'm fine. What've you been up to without me?" I glanced in my rearview mirror and grinned at Jack, who was watching me raptly.

"Oh, I've just been making out with a one Jack Kelly..." I said, mischeivously.

"WHAT!" Jenny shrieked. I winced as my eardrum suffered.

"JUST KIDDING! I exclaimed, leaning forward so Jack couldn't choke me. "I'm kidding. Kelly came over, played Poker, and now we're going to Goodwill to get some clothes for the boys. Then we're going to the mall to show off their hotness. You wanna meet us there?"

"Sure. When and where?" I glanced at the digital clock on my radio.

"How 'bout Hot Topic in an hour."

"Valley View then?" I made a noise of affirmation. "All righty. I'll see you there."

"'Kay, bye." I clicked the 'end' button and pulled into the Goodwill parking lot. As I jumped out of the car, Kelly and her red Corolla pulled into the space next to mine.

"Hel-lo, Goodwill!" she exclaimed as Kid Blink, Mush, Specs, and Dutchy climbed out of the backseat, and Crutchy climbed out of the front.

"You did bring money, didn't you?" I asked. "I don't have enough cash to cough up for all of them, you know." She whipped out her wallet.

"Don't even worry about it. I got your back." I led Kelly and the boys into Goodwill, ignoring the funny looks the ugly fat women who worked there were giving me, and led the way toward the blue jeans section, which I decided would be the easiest.

"All right, let's see..." I paused, wondering how I could bring about order to this shopping chaos. "Spot, Jack, you stay here. Everyone else, follow me." I led the rest of the boys toward a corner of Goodwill. "Stay there until I come and get you. Do not move. Do not talk to anyone you don't know." Satisfied, I returned to Kelly, Jack, and Spot. "Kelly, find some jeans that will suit Jack. Then find him a shirt. Then take him to that corner--" I pointed toward the corner where the boys were. "--and get another boy. Rinse and repeat."

Then I began to find clothes for Spot. I found some jeans that fit him (if not a little tight, but who's complaining?) and then we went to pick out a shirt.

Most Goodwills are junky and smell weird. This one, however, has _awesome_ clothes. You can usually find old rock 'n roll shirts and stuff like that. Spot and I managed to find a black tee shirt that said "Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers" on the front. I took him to where the guys were and repeated this process until the boys all had relatively cool clothes.

Then we headed for the mall.


End file.
